Sweet Dream
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Calles de perdición, falsamente iluminadas, llenas de presas y cazadores, pero ¿Quién es quien?


**Sweet Dreams.**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su autor, yo solo los he cogido prestados para jugar.

El título está sacado de una canción de Marilyn Manson, no por nada en concreto, la estaba escuchando mientras escribía.

Dedicado a Paula de Valkirias, por aficionarme a la serie y pasarme tan maravillosos doujinshis y materiales varios de la serie. Siento que no sea una de las parejas que me pediste, pero salió así XP

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche caía sobre las iluminadas calles de Tokyo, no pudiendo opacar la excesiva iluminación de las vías principales, llenas de gente, vehículos y ruido. Era una de las ciudades que nunca dormía, demasiado llena de gente para poder gozar de un mísero segundo de silencio. Pero así la quería. Ruidosa, bulliciosa, viva, rebosante... corrupta...

Desde su lugar de vigilancia, divisó a lo lejos entre la multitud, una figura menuda y delicada. Ataviada con el uniforme escolar de la escuela de secundaria más cercana, una chica de unos 15 o 16 años caminaba con la mirada baja, la cartera fuertemente agarrada con ambas manos y dos largas trenzas meciéndose a su espalda. Tímida, inocente, vulnerable... esas serían las palabras que acudirían a la mente de cualquiera que la vieran pasar. Presa fácil... fue el adjetivo que un cuarentón, pasado de copas y con calentón, le adjudicó cuando pasó por su lado.

- Buenas noches guapa - le dijo sin más preámbulos cortándole el paso. La chica dio un respingo ante el inesperado asalto.

- Señor... - dijo simplemente inclinando la cabeza e intentando pasar por su derecha. Le cortó el paso.

- ¿Dónde vas tú solita a estas horas de la noche? - preguntó con una sonrisa babosa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora y amigable.

- A la academia... - susurró casi sin voz. Sus ojos castaños escaneaban la calle en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarla con aquel borracho.

- Ah, eso está muy bien, muy bien... - divagó recorriendo con la mirada sus piernas expuestas sin ningún disimulo. Benditas minifaldas - Los estudios son importantes... Dime ¿te apetecería tomar algo conmigo antes? Solo será un ratito - estiró el brazo para pasarlo por encima de sus estrechos hombros. Inspiró hondo saboreando el aroma dulzón tan típico de las adolescentes: dulces y champús frutales.

- Yo... tengo prisa - dijo apresuradamente escabulléndose y colándose por un callejón cercano.

- ¡Oh, vamos, quédate un rato! - llamó con voz gangosa y ni corto ni perezoso la siguió.

De entre su escondite de sombras salió un joven alto y de cabello castaño que miraba hacia el callejón con una sonrisa cargada de desprecio. Su gabardina negra hondeó tras él al pasar, sus botas militares no emitían sonido alguno al caminar y escuchó a una señora cargada de bolsas de la compra murmurarle a su amiga:

- Creo que es un gotito.

- Estos jóvenes y sus modas raras... - Replicó la otra embarcándose en un discurso sobre la falta de trabajo duro que necesitaban las nuevas generaciones.

Entrar a los callejones de Tokio era como pasar a otra dimensión. Atrás quedaban las luces de los negocios, el ruido de los coches, las voces de los viandantes y sus aceras obstruidas; solo había oscuridad, murmullos lejanos, apagados, basura y soledad.

Caminó sin prisas, espantando gatos esqueléticos y pisoteando húmedos periódicos viejos, el aire era pestilente, olía a podredumbre y humedad.

Casi al fondo, una verja partía el callejón por la mitad impidiendo atravesarlo hasta la siguiente avenida, convirtiéndose en un callejón sin salida. Una figura indefinida se pegaba contra la pared medio escondida tras un contenedor. Suaves sonidos llegaron a sus oídos. Gemidos quedos y adoloridos, cargados de protestas mudas y miedo.

Avanzó dos metros más y vio como un cuerpo aprisionaba al otro, inmovilizándolo sin darle posibilidad de escapatoria a tan ruin destino. Se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos, observando en silencio el grotesco espectáculo.

El agresor se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro, había descubierto su presencia. Le sonrió sádicamente.

- ¿Quieres? - ronroneó lamiéndose los labios cubiertos de escarlata.

- Termínalo tú, es tu presa - dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

Observó como la pequeña colegiala le sonreía extasiada y volvía a hundir su rostro angelical en la garganta desgarrada de aquel pobre diablo que había entrado en el callejón como cazador y había terminado como presa. Sus ojillos oscuros estaban abiertos de par en par, velados de miedo y muerte. El murmullo irregular de su corazón cada vez era más caótico. Hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Ella se separó al instante dejando caer el cuerpo rechoncho y ensangrentado al charco de barro pestilente del suelo.

- Tienes la barbilla sucia - informó acercándose al cadáver y desvalijándolo. Un reloj de marca, pero no de oro; una cartera de piel de buena calidad con un par de billetes y algunas tarjetas. La fotografía de una señora gorda y fea que parecía no ser capaz de sonreír, una alianza sencilla de oro...

- ¿Ya está? - preguntó pasándose un pañuelo rosa con pequeñas florecillas estampadas por los labios.

- No - respondió levantándose. Ya no tenía nada más de valor.

- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó de nuevo.

- Déjame a mí.

Sujetó su barbilla con el pulgar y el índice alzando el rostro e inclinando la cabeza para quedar a la misma altura. Paseó su lengua larga por la mancha de líquido salado, deleitándose con el gusto óxido. Después siguió por los labios pequeños y carnosos. Estos se separaron invitándole a jugar, mientras sus brazos delgados y firmes se enroscaban en su cuello apretándolo contra sus pequeños pechos.

Acarició su delicada espalda con sus grandes manos, maravillándose una vez más de que un ser de apariencia tan frágil e inocente ocultara a una fiera tan voraz y sin escrúpulos.

- ¿Ya está limpio Taka-san? - preguntó juguetonamente mordiéndose el labio inferior con una sonrisa pícara.

- Completamente Sakuno - recogió la cartera del suelo y caballerosamente ofreció su brazo. Ella rió alegremente y lo aceptó.

- ¿Dónde vamos a cazar ahora?

- ¿Sigues con hambre?

- No, pero tú no has probado nada - regañó -. Ya que voy así vestida puedo atraer a un par de pervertidos más para ti.

- No me gusta que hagas eso - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Pero es la forma más fácil - se encogió de hombros y añadió con una sonrisa inocentemente macabra mientras jugueteaba con el lazo de su pecho -, además no es como si pudieran hacerme algo...

- Cierto, pero no por eso debe gustarme.

- Auh... Mi tonto y celoso Taka-chan... - ronroneó apartándole el cabello hacia atrás - Esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

- ¿Puedo saber cuales son las otras? - preguntó juguetón mientras salían de nuevo a la concurrida calle, mezclándose con la muchedumbre.

- Después de tres siglos ya deberías saberlo...

- Y lo sé. Pero me gusta escucharlo de tus labios.

Una risa cantarina emergió de su garganta, como un gorjeo. Recostó la cabeza contra su hombro y le susurró al oído. La sonrisa de él iba acentuándose a cada palabra susurrada.

- Pequeña pervertida... - musitó y ella solo rió de nuevo.

Tres siglos, tres gloriosos siglos de convivencia en armonía. Antes de la llegada de Sakuno al Aquelarre, su vida se había basado en luchas con vampiros de otros clanes, cacerías de sangre y eternas noches solitarias.

No había nada más.

La primera vez que la vio, recién convertida por la Soberana del Clan, le había parecido frágil, débil, indefensa... y contrario a otras veces, en las que había botado a favor de deshacerse de todo aquel que no sería beneficioso para el Clan a futuro, botó por su supervivencia. El instinto de protección que había nacido en su ser cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, había sido avasallador. Se irguió como su sempai y protector.

Con el tiempo había descubierto el lado oculto de Sakuno, su mentalidad fría y calculadora. Sabía sacarle partido a su aspecto desvalido y compartía su misma pasión por la sangre y la cacería, pero de manera algo más moderada. Con ella aprendió la medida de las cosas, ha controlarse y ha disfrutar de los momentos en los que no había luchas o cacerías.

Ella era su equilibrio. Su paz. El centro de su universo. Y saber que él era el suyo lo llenaba de gloria y alegría.

A lo lejos, en un parquecillo descuidado oculto a la calle por una fila de frondosos árboles, vieron a una pandilla acosando a una chica que aferraba con fuerza su bolso y gritaba desesperada por ayuda.

- ¿Qué me dices Sakuno? ¿Te apetece un combinado? - preguntó alzando una ceja sugerentemente.

- Me encantaría - dijo lamiéndose los labios, sus ojos castaños brillaron rojos, cargados de gula.

- Pues un combinado para mi chica - su rostro se oscureció con una mueca macabra y ondeando la gabardina negra a su espalda fue hacia sus futuras presas - ¡Eh tú!

Los pandilleros se giraron olvidando momentáneamente a la chica.

- Piérdete tío, nada se te ha perdido aquí - dijo uno abriendo con chulería su navaja. Otro alzó una barra de hierro y un tercero tensó una pesada cadena con los puños.

- No, no se me ha perdido nada... - sonrió con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa bonachona. Sakuno se deslizó por detrás de los delincuentes sin ser vista, le tapó la boca a la chica y se la llevó del lugar en un suspiro. Vía libre. Se inclinó hacia delante, como un depredador a punto de saltar, y su expresión se tornó sádica y diabólica - pero he encontrado algo interesante - gruñó con voz gutural, nada humana, sus ojos relampaguearon rojos.

Todos a una retrocedieron, apenas conteniendo el grito de pánico que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. Takashi se abalanzó contra el que tenía más cerca y de un golpe le partió la columna, dejándolo imposibilitado de escapar pero vivo. Al segundo lo cogió por el cuello y le hincó los colmillos sin misericordia en la yugular. El tercero corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas apenas le dejaban ver por donde iba, por eso cuando la pequeña colegiala le salió al paso pensó que veía mal... Pero cuando la niña lo tumbó al suelo de un solo golpe, supo que era real.

- No corras - arrulló la niña sentándose sobre su pecho, inmovilizándolo en el suelo -, si tu corazón late tan deprisa se desperdiciará mucha sangre...

Se inclinó hacia delante y mordió, saboreando a la segunda víctima de la noche. Tal como había dicho, el corazón se quedó sin sangre en pocos segundos. Bufó enfurruñada por no haber podido beber más. Miró tras ella buscando a su compañero. Takashi ya había terminado de comer y había dispuesto los cadáveres de tal manera que parecían haber sido víctimas de un ajuste de cuentas. Se levantó de un salto y correteó hacia él. Se detuvo ante el banco de piedra en el que estaba sentado, se inclinó un poco dejando que sus trenzas colgaran a un lado de su cabeza. Se miraron a los ojos.

- Ahora tienes mucho mejor color de cara. ¿Ves como necesitabas alimentarte?

- Sí, señorita - concedió con un cortés asentimiento de cabeza. Se puso en pie y ella le cogió de la mano.

- Vayamos al puerto, quiero ver el mar - pidió caprichosamente.

- Lo que tú quieras Sakuno - besó el dorso de su mano y ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche. Siempre juntos.

Fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hasta aquí mi primer fic de POT (para no variar un oneshot AU). Sé que los personajes están OoC hasta la médula, pero así los quería. Vampiritos, vampiritos... Esto es un efecto colateral de mi obsesión con la saga de Crepúsculo XP. El carácter ñoño y super-ultra-mega-tímido de Sakuno me da ganas de espabilarla a hostias. Por el contrario la doble personalidad de Takashi me fascina, en especial su lado salvaje. Aunque creo que no lo he reflejado demasiado bien aquí...

¿Takashi de Gótico? Ehm... no exactamente, solo viste de negro, es la señora la que 'Cree que es _gotito'_.

¡Espero que os guste, Reviws please!

Ja ne!


End file.
